thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Loktcheback
|tiercolor = silver |tier = Beta |District = 3 |gender = Male |age = 16 |eye = Green |hair = Dark Brown |height = 5'10 |weight = 145 lbs |personality = Adam is a positive person most of the time. He is usually trying to make people feel comfortable and smiling, but sometimes he can be extremely rude. He is not manipulative, but he can get to what he wants easily without any help. Sometimes Adam says horrible things and is doesn't consider his words. Adam can also be rebellious, but this is pretty rare. He refuses to be beaten easily, so this way he'll never fall without a fight. He is persistent, optimistic, and when he puts something in his head he'll have to show that his point of view is right. Other than this, Adam is a protective and will do anything for anyone who can gain his trust. |fears = Muttations, due to recurring nightmares when he was younger. |strengths = Persistent, Cunning, Initiative, Creativeness, Smarts, Climbing |weaknesses = Lack of Strength, Doesn't Know How to Swim, Slow Runner, Clumsy athletic wise |weapon = Smarts, dagger |token = A piece of old camera film, to remember what put him there in the first place. |alliance = Any skilled and trustworthy tributes. |r/v = Reaped, Rigged |placing = --- |favgames = --- |#ofwins = 0}} is a male tribute from District 3. All of the odds are stacked against him, and even if he dies in the arena at the hands of the Gamemakers, Adam plans to make a statement and expose the corruption in Panem. Backstory Adam was born into a poor family. He lived with his grandparents and his parents in a small apartment in the poorer part of the district. He grew up going to school and working in a sorting factory. At school, Adam was extremely insecure. He was an excellent student, but was bullied by the other boys. Growing up being bullied, Adam was depressed for a while, but found an escape. His mother had an old video camera that she hadn't used it years, While looking for some old dishes, Adam found it. Adam, not having interest in much else, started to make videos about the life of the people in District 3. He had a few of his friends help him, doing interviews, District highlights, and various other video pieces. The videos became extremely popular in the Capitol, and Adam and his friends received a lot of money, that they spent on filming equipment. They made videos nearly every day, until one of Adam`s friends, Zayne, was reaped. They stopped filming to focus their money on sponsoring. Zayne ran away from the bloodbath, the feast, a tidal wave and managed to win without making any kills, because a disaster killed all the remaining tributes near the end, and he had several sponsors who knew him from the videos. With their friend back, Adam and his friends started to film even more, and the videos became popular in all of Panem, because they had a victor in them. One day, Zayne had to stop making the videos with Adam and the others because of the victory tour, and Adam and his friends did what they never should have done: They made a video about the corrupt peacekeepers in the District. This video angered the Capitol, and all of Adam`s friends were executed, excluding Zayne. After this video, Adam knew he had the oppurtunity to make a difference. He began to make anti--Capitol videos and post them on a blog. He used an illegal program so the Capitol would never know who was posting the videos, or from where. Finally, Adam managed to contact Zayne and asked for his help. Zayne returned from the Capitol to help film a short 10 episode mini series titled "Corruption in District 3." Each piece was only 5 minutes long, but each left a powerful message. After a couple weeks of fliming, editing, refilming, and a final touch up, the videos were posted. But Adam slipped up and the videos were traceable. Zayne was hung on television for treason, the "corrupt" peacekeepers were replaced (only to satisfy angry citizens), and Adam was doomed. The president, unknowingly to the country, told the District 3 escort to call out Adam's name regardless of which paper was pulled from the reaping bowl. Adam's fate was sealed. He WAS going into the Hunger Games. Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute Category:TheAmericanDream